The Lady Takes The Cowboy
by floridageorgialine
Summary: This is I guess, book two of Lake Tahoe. Aurora and SIg get married, and her little sister Addison shows up for the wedding. What will happen when Addison meets sexy Andy Hillstrand? Will sparks fly? Will the Lady take the Cowboy? Well, ya gotta read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, when Lake Tahoe ended, Sig had asked Aurora to marry him, in front of everyone. What did she say? What will happen when her feisty sister, Addison shows up from Texas, who is a little bit sassy, a little bit classy, and a whole lotta spunky? Well, we gotta read to find out, and don't worry Darlene I would never leave a sistah hanging, so lets find out what happens next. **

"Oh please hurry up." Addison Urban leaned against the steering wheel, "If I am late, Aurora will kill me."

Addison's sister, Aurora had recently moved to Seattle from Australia, and she called Addison with some news.

_"You will never believe it," Aurora said the night she called her sister in Texas._

_"What?" Addison said flopping down on the bed, "I hate surprises."_

_"I am getting married," _

_Addison sat up on the bed, her jaw almost hitting the floor, "What?! To who?"_

_"Asteria's father."_

_"Whaaa!? Wait a minute, when did you meet him? Do Mom and Dad know?"_

_"Well, I told Daddy, but, well, you know how our mother is."_

_"Oh, I am soooo happy for you." _

_"Ok, can you come to Seattle?"_

_"Well, yeah. Actually, I was going to call you, I will be moving there."_

_"Addie, are you serious?"_

_Addison smiled. When her parents split up, she moved to Austin Texas to live with their dad. The Australian accent she had grown up with had all but vanished, and she spoke now with a thick, southern tongue. She had been asked if she was from every town in the South, most people guessing she was from Georgia. Aurora had chosen to live with their mother, and her Australian accent was still very prominent._

_"Oh, so when's the wedding?" Addison picked up her Day Planner._

_"In two days. and I want you to be my Matron of Honor."_

_"Um, Maid of Honor. Steve and I are divorced."  
_

_"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. What happened?" She put a finger to her lips to silence Sig, who had walked into the room._

_"Lets just say I should have listened to my big sister about him, he was a dog."_

_"How long have you been split from him?" Sig sat down on the bed and slid his arms around Aurora's waist. She gave him a look, and then smiled._

_"Almost six months." Addison sighed, "I really am better off without him."_

_"Well, Sig has some pretty cute crabbing buddies he could introduce you to."_

_"Ok sis," Addison laughed, "I will see you on Friday."_

_"Oh I do love you Addie."_

_"I love you too, kiss the punk for me, and I will see you Friday."_

Addison pulled up in front of the Rock of Ages Lutheran Church and got out. It had been a long drive from Austin.

"Hey, who's that" Matt Bradley bumped Edgar Hansen's arm. The two had stepped outside to smoke. Edgar stamped his cigarette out and shrugged, giving the woman a long look. "Have no idea." He looked over at Matt.

The woman came jogging up to them and smiled, "Where's the bathroom?"

Edgar remembered Sig telling him that Aurora's sister from Texas was coming to the wedding. He gave her a good up and down eye, and guessed from the boots, tight ass Wrangler jeans, and "Don't Mess With Texas" T shirt, this must be her.

"You must be Addison," she nodded, and Edgar extended his hand to her, "I'm Edgar, Sig's youngest brother, this is Matt Bradley."

"Its nice to meet ya'll." she looked around and leaned in to Edgar and whispered, "could you direct me to the bathroom, I gotta piss like a friggin racehorse."

Edgar laughed and opened the door to the church, "Its right there, to your right."

"Thanks," She said flashing him a smile.

"Damn, wonder if they have another sister." Matt said as the two men walked back into the church.

Edgar turned to him and shook his head, "You better not let your wife hear you sayin that shit."

"AUNT ADDIE?" Asteria came flying down the aisle of the church and up into her aunts arms.

"Look at you" Addison hugged and kissed the little girl, "you got so big."

Asteria giggled, "I know." she whispered in her ear, "I got a daddy too"

"Addison." Aurora hugged her sister, "You look..." she shook her head, "never mind."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to change."

"You look fine." A blonde haired man walked up behind Aurora and scooped Asteria up into his arms, "You must be Addison." He smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Sig Hansen."

Addison shook hands with him 'Its nice to meet you." she looked at her sister and frowned. "what's wrong with you?"

"I cant believe you are actually wearing shoes." Aurora shook her head and sighed, looking back at Sig, "Remind me to show you her graduation pictures, she's as barefooted.." She looked at her sister, "as a yard dog, is that the saying?"

Addison nodded and Sig laughed, looking at his daughter, "So now I know where you get it from." he nodded to the door, "Jagger and Jonathan are here."

"Come on, I want you to meet one of my best friends."

Aurora crooked her arm through Addison's and walked down the church aisle to introduce her sister to Jagger.

"We actually met in Lake Tahoe at a ski chalet at Christmastime last year." Jagger slid her arm around Aurora's shoulder, "she's the best."

"Yeah, she is." Addison noticed a very cute blonde haired guy giving her the once over. She tried not to stare, but damn he was sexy.

"Who's that dude over there staring at me?" Addison whispered to Jagger.

"Oh, that's Andy, my very fine, very single brother in law." She grinned at Addison, "I could introduce you."

Addison rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

"Um, Mother's not coming." Aurora said, tears glistening in her eyes,"

"Well, its probably for the best. You remember how she showed her ass at my wedding." The girls started back toward the front of the church, "besides, we will have a hell of a lot more fun without her anyway."

Just then a woman wearing a yellow dress with teetery red heels, hair pulled up into a tight bun walked past them, snapping her fingers.

"Who's that?" Addison said to Jonathan.

"The Wedding Director." He shook his head, "They should have done what me and Jagger did and went to the damn courthouse."

"Ok," Blair, the Wedding Director stood on the platform and clapped her hands, "Could we have the wedding party up here please?" she pointed to Addison, "you are the Maid of Honor?"

"That would be me." she said walking up the steps.

"You stand right here, on this piece of tape that says, "MOH"

Addison gave her a look, "I can read honey, I aint stupid."

"So I guess I stand over here on this piece of tape that says "BM" for best man.' Edgar looked up and gave Addison a wink, then suddenly realized his sexy redheaded girlfriend was sitting in the front row glaring at him.

"OK, we need the grooms men here, and ladies," She lined the girls up. Blair turned to the back of the church, "Ok, who is giving the bride away?" Norman, Sig's brother stood up and waved.

"Ok, lets walk through this."

The mood was way too solemn for Addison, and before she could stop herself, she had reached up and popped Jagger's bra strap, causing Jagger, Aurora and herself to burst into giggles.

"Could we act our age please?" Blair turned and glared at Addison, peering over her wire rimmed glassed, perched on the end of her nose.

Addison looked over at Jagger's brother in law, who she thought Jagger said was named Andy. She gave him a slow eyebrows to big toes look over, and very much liked what she saw, but the last thing she needed, or wanted in her life right now was a man.

"Ok, the rehearsal dinner's at my house." Jonathan said. He looked back at Addison, "you can follow us."

Andy stepped up behind Jonathan, "I could ride with her." He looked over at Addison, "if that's ok with you."

"Fine with me." She shrugged. "Lets go."

"Ok you." Jagger slid her arms around his waist, "don't go playing cupid."

"I'm not." Jonathan smiled at her.

"Yeah, you are." she shook her head at him.

Andy and Addison rode in silence for a while, and he finally spoke, "So, Aurora said you were from Texas?"

"Yeah, but I am moving here in a few weeks. The law firm I work for is opening a new office here, so I volunteered to transfer."

"Oh, so you are a lawyer?"

She nodded. "What about you? I guess you are a fisherman like Sig?"

"Yeah, with my brother, Jonathan."

"Oh, yeah, he's Jagger's husband right?"

"Yeah, didn't see that coming. I never thought my brother would settle down."

Andy wiped his hands on his pants and licked his lips before he spoke, hoping the answer to his question would be no.

"So, you with anyone?"

"No, I was married, but I divorced my husband about six months ago."

"Oh," He nodded, "What happened?"

Addison gave him a sideways look and snickered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be nosey."

"No, its fine, I don't mind telling you, he was cheating on me."

Andy shook his head, thinking to himself what a stupid ass her ex was.

"The first time he stepped out was actually on our honeymoon. He slept with the maid who brought us clean towels," She peered over at Andy, "while I was in the shower."

"Damn, now that's bold."

"Yeah, things went ok for a while, and then, I caught him again. It was pretty much over after that."

"Who'd you catch him with." Andy unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the SUV.

"My boss."

"Oh shit, you serious?"

"Yeah, now you know why I volunteered to transfer here." she walked up the driveway and into Jonathans house. Asteria ran up to her, chattering a mile a minute, "Aunt Addie, guess what."

"What?" she said sitting down on the couch.

"I get to stay with Auntie Jagger and Uncle Jonathan while Mother and Daddy are gone." she leaned in and whispered, "and I get to ride Uncle Jonathan's Harley, but don't tell Mother," She pointed her little finger at Addison.

Addison smiled and shook her head, "Ok, I wont say a word."

Aurora walked up behind her sister and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I am so glad you are moving here."

"Well, I couldn't stand to look at Maggie anymore. I wanted to slap the shit outta her everytime I looked at her." Addison shook her head, "I still cant believe she did that shit, and was suppose to be one of my best friends."

Andy was standing in the corner of the yard drinking a beer. He had opportunity to give Addison a good look. Aurora had told them as far as her sister went, "What you see is what you get. Addie doesn't put on airs." Andy liked what he saw, a lot. She had reddish brown hair that hung in soft twisty curls almost to her butt. She turned to say something to Edgar, and Andy got a good view of her tight round ass. She had greenish brown eyes and a smile that could charm the stars. He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"So, what do you think of Aurora's sister?" Sig walked up behind Andy.

"She's ok."

Sig laughed, "She's ok." he shook his head, "I know you better than that."

"Ok, she's hot, you satisfied." Andy took a sip of beer and shook his head, "no girls like that around here that's for sure."

Sig clapped him on the back, "Well, why don't you ask her to dance."

Andy sat his beer down on the table and walked over to Addison.

Aurora took the hint and excused herself, and Addison turned to Andy.

"Um, you like to dance?"

Addison flipped her hair back and smiled at him, "You know how to do a two step?"

"Yeah," Andy said smiling.

"You wanna prove it?"

He took her hand and spun her around as "The Lady Takes The Cowboy." by The Gatlin Brothers blared across the yard.

**So, will the Lady take the Cowboy? Stay tuned and we shall see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding**

"Will you stop fidgeting." Addison stepped over and fixed her sister's hairpiece again. "You look fine."

"What if he doesn't show up." Aurora looked at Addison with big blue eyes, "What if he's decided he doesn't want to do this. I mean, he's not much for public displays and…."

"AURORA!" Addison grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "He's here. I saw him, so quit worrying."

"You are sure." Aurora looked from her sister to Jagger, who had joined them in the dressing room.

"Yes, he's here." Jagger led Aurora to the window. "do you see." She pointed to Sig and Jonathan who was smoking a cigarette with Edgar. "I am gonna kill him" Jagger said looking at Aurora, "he told me he had quit."

Aurora shook her head and smiled at Jagger, "He's just nervous."

"Why should he be nervous, he's not the one getting married." Jagger shook her head, "I will be right back."

Aurora stood and watched Sig laughing at something Jonathan had said. He looked dashing to say the least in his white tuxedo. Aurora had insisted they get married in a church, the courthouse to her not being as meaningful. Sig agreed, as long as they got married in the church he was raised in. Aurora was shocked to know that the minister of the church was still there after all these years. She had laughed at the rehearsal dinner as the minister and his wife told one story after another of Sig and his brothers.

"We are just about ready to start." Addison said walking over to her sister. "you look beautiful."

Aurora adjusted the waist of Addison's dress and smiled, "So do you, always have." she shook her head at her little sister. Addison had always, it seemed, had boys pursing her when they were in school. Addison didn't seem interested, and was more focused on her education, determined to become the best lawyer in the country. She had succeeded and was top of the class in law school. She met her ex, Steve, on her first case, and the two were soon married. Aurora had a bad feeling about Steve and had asked Addison if she was sure this was what she wanted to do. Addison had wished more than once she'd listened to Aurora and never married him. She would have saved herself a lot of heartache.

"You sure you want to do this?" Norman smiled at Aurora as she walked into the vestibule of the church.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aurora took his arm

"Well, the keys to my truck are in my pocket if you want to run for it."

Aurora smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm sure."

Norman patted her arm "Well, I'm glad to have you and Asteria in the family."

Addison walked down the aisle, meeting Andy's gaze. He looked hot in his tuxedo. She took the arm Edgar offered her as he helped her up the steps. The girls wore tea length purple satin dresses, purple being Aurora's signature color. Addison stepped over to her piece of tape, and looked up to see Andy looking right at her. She felt her face getting hot, and tried to focus on her sister coming down the aisle.

**The Reception**

"I don't know about you, but I am glad that's over." Sig said as he danced the first dance with his new bride.

"Me too," Aurora said. "So are you telling me where you are taking me on our honeymoon?"

"No, its a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Humor me." Sig said smiling.

"I hope Asteria will be allright."

"Jonathan and Jagger will take good care of her."

"I know that, its just that, she's never been away from me before."

Asteria sipped her coke from her spot on Edgar's knee, "Why cant I go with Mother and Daddy?" she peered up at him.

"Because, they just got married,"

"So," she shrugged her little shoulders and Jonathan snickered. He folded his arms and sat back wondering how Edgar was going to talk his way out of this one.

"When people first get married, they need a couple of days to be alone, just the two of them," He said readjusting the little girl on his lap.

"But what will they be doing Uncle Edgar?"

"Fishing" Jonathan and Edgar both said at the same time.

**Andy and Addison**

"That feels sooo much better." Addison found a spot in the corner and slipped her shoes off, hopping up onto a table.

"You want a drink?" Andy said pulling his tie off, "I cant wait to get home and get out of this thing."

Addison bit back the comment she was thinking and smiled, "Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, be glad to get home into a pair of shorts and a t hsirt." he nodded to her bare feet. "feel better?"

"Not really," she pulled at the neck of her dress. "I am not a dress up foo foo kinda girl. Put me in my boots and jeans and I am a hell of a lot happier."

Andy hopped up on the table beside her. "So, you going back to Texas soon?"

She shook her head no, "Oh no, I am here to stay. Just have to get lights and stuff turned on, and unpack when my stuff's delivered."

"I can help."

Addison shook her head, "I cant ask you to do that Andy."

"I am volunteering, I don't mind helping you, really." He couldn't help but notice the fact that her tits were about to bust out of her dress. She caught him staring at her and he quickly looked away. "Um, so when is your stuff suppose to arrive?"

"Tomorrow." she said shaking her head, "and I have a case to prepare for."

"Where's your house?"

"About a block or so from here, on Maple."

"Oh, didn't realize you lived that close to Jonathan."

"Its good really, Jagger's not too far if something happens."

Jagger walked up and shook her head at Addison, "Ok cowgirl, you need to put your shoes back on, its time for Sig and your sister to leave." Andy slid off the table and Addison took the hand he offered her. "You mind going with me to get Asteria's stuff?"

"No, not at all." Addison was aware suddenly that Andy was still holding her hand as they walked outside.

**The Honeymoon**

"Ok, you be a good girl for your Aunt Jagger."

Asteria nodded and tears formed in her eyes, "I will." she sniffed, "please don't be gone too long."

Aurora hugged her daughter, "I wont, I promise,"

"You and Mother enjoy fishing" Asteria said hugging her father.

"Fishing?" Sig looked at her.

"Yup, that's what Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Edgar said you and mother would be doing."

Aurora looked at Edgar and shook her head.

"So, are you telling me where we are going?" Aurora said as they pulled away from the church.

"The airport."

"Ok, then what?"

"You'll see." he said smiling at her,

Aurora opened her eyes and stretched. "Where are we?"

"Dutch Harbor." Sig said taking her hand.

"What?"

Aurora couldn't believe Sig Hansen expected her to spend her first night as a married woman aboard The Northwestern.

"I cannot believe you... "

"Just wait please."

Aurora gasped as she stepped into his stateroom. The bed was covered in sterling rose petals, the sterling rose being her favorite. There was a bottle of chilled champagne by the bed, and candles were lit.

"When did you do this?"

"One of my deckhands did this." Sig said, "You remember the first time we made love on this boat?"

Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have a little reminder that wakes me up every morning, how could I forget."

"That was the best summer of my life." he said kissing her, "I just wish you had told me that you had never slept with anyone"

"I'm glad my first time was with you." she said running her finger down his cheek, "I do love you Sig Hansen."

"I love you to Aurora Hansen." He said laying her down on the bed.

"You remember what happened the last time we were in this bed don't you?" Aurora looked up at him. He unzipped her dress and nodded.

"Wonder if lighting hits the same place twice." He said, kissing flesh as he exposed it.

"You mean you want another baby?" she said, pushing his head up.

"Yeah, more than one." He slid his shirt off and smiled at her, "so can we stop talking now?" he kissed her.

"But Sig..."

"Hush," He put his hand over her mouth, "not another word unless its dirty." he kissed her neck, "really dirty."

**Addison, Andy, Jagger and Jonathan**

"Ok, that's the last of that" Andy said tossing a cup into the trash can.

"I really appreciate you guys helping out." Addison said, "I am going to go see if Norman and Edgar are done in the sanctuary." Addison stepped to the door.

"Ok," Jagger hooked her arm through Andy's "Spill it."

"Spill what?" He said laughing looking at his brother.

"You and Addison, you asked her out yet?"

"No," Andy shook his head, "Damn Jagger, I just met her."

"Girl that looks like that wont be lonely for long dude." Jonathan said sliding his arms around Jagger's waist, "You better jump on it."

Andy shook his head and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't want to seem too forward, she just got into town." He looked at Jagger, "I am helping her move in."

"Well, its a start," She popped Andy on the arm, "Just don't screw it up ok."

"You guys just about done?" Addison said as Norman tucked the vacuum cleaner back into the storage closet.

"Yeah," Edgar plopped down on the front pew, "It was a mess. You wouldn't think people could track in so much dirt."

"Well, thanks for helping clean up." Addison waved, "I am going home to change,"

Edgar hopped up off the pew and walked up the steps leading to the back door.

"Um Addison, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure" She said smiling at him as she undid her hair. She turned and looked at him, and he resisted the urge to run his fingers through it.

"You busy tonight?"

Addison didn't know what to say. "I thought you were dating someone."

"Oh her?" He shook his head, "Nah, she's just a..."

Addison held her hand up, "I understand." she chose her words carefully, not wanting to offend him, "I am kind of, well."

"Addison, if you are going out with someone else."

"No not exactly, I just really don't want to be with anyone exclusively right now." she smiled at him, "I hope you understand."

"No its fine." He said nodding his head, "Goodnight Addison."

Addison watched him walk back down the aisle of the church and out the back door.

"Whats wrong?" Jagger walked up to Addison and laid a hand on her arm, "Addison are you ok?"

"No," She said shaking her head, "Edgar just asked me out."

"Whoa." Jagger's jaw dropped, "You serious?"

"Yeah, I just, I'm not ready for that."

"Well, I think Edgar understands." She looked over at Andy who was standing by his truck talking to Jonathan.

"He is soooo good looking." Jagger said sighing,

"Girl, that's your husbands brother," Addison laughed and unlocked the door to her SUV.

"I know, but I still have eyes, and... well, let me hush." She hugged Addison. "We will see you tomorrow."

"What about Asteria?" Addison noticed Jonathan holding the little girl who was sound asleep.

"Edgar's taking her to the zoo tomorrow, so we will see you, say around 10?"

"Sounds good." Addison started to climb into her truck and Andy called out to her.

"You want to go get something to eat?" He said leaning in the truck door, the scent of his aftershave damn near making Addison's stomach growl.

"Andy, I... I just told Edgar no, I wouldn't feel right telling you yes."

"So, why don't I bring something to your place, then we technically aren't 'going out' right?" He looked into her deep green eyes, she being totally lost in his blue ones.

"I... I guess not." She said.

"What do you want?"

Addison eyed him up and down, and almost forgot herself for a moment, wanting to tell his fine ass exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just whatever."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Addison watched him walk to his truck and sighed. "I hope you haven't just made a big mistake Addison Rae Urban."


	3. Chapter 3

Addison sat on her couch drinking a cup of coffee. Her power and water thankfully had been turned on. She stared at an empty Chinese take out box on the coffee table and sighed, remembering the night before when Andy had dropped by with dinner. Since she had no power, they'd had to eat by candlelight. The flickering glow of the candle made his blue eyes even more intoxicating than usual. Addison leaned her head back and sighed thinking about how wonderfully perfect he was. "There's a flaw somewhere." She said tossing the throw that covered her legs onto the floor, "he's gotta be an asshole or something." She was snapped out of her thoughts, and her conversation with herself by the doorbell ringing.

"Hey," Andy smiled at her and held up a bagful of bagels, "hope you're hungry." he stepped inside and laid his ballcap on the table, "see they finally turned your lights on."

She nodded and stepped around a pile of boxes, "You want coffee?"

"Sure," He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "This is a nice house." He snickered and shook his head when she handed him a Dallas Cowboys coffee mug.

"What?" she said pouring herself another cup.

"I never knew anyone who loved the Cowboys more than Jonathan" He took a sip of coffee and peered over at her, "Until now."

"Well, my kitchen's gonna be blue and silver." She held up a package of wallpaper border, "This will be going up today."

"You are not serious." he said shaking his head,

"Yeah, I am." She said hiking herself up onto the counter. "Seen my dishes?" She said pointing to a box behind him. He picked up a dinner plate with the Dallas Cowboys emblem on it and shook his head, "Don't have to worry about you and Jonathan not getting along."

He sat his cup down and smiled at her, "I had a nice time last night."

"Yeah, sorry we had to eat by candlelight,"

"I didn't mind at all." He said stepping over to her.

"Andy, I need to be honest with you... I"

The doorbell rang and she slid off the counter and slid past him.

"Morning" Jagger smiled giving her a hug, "Finally got power I see."

"Yeah, finally." she closed the door and turned around, "just step over the boxes."

"Is this it?" Jonathan said motioning toward the boxes.

"I wish, waiting for one more truck,"

"Damn Addison, how much stuff do you have?" Jagger said laughing, handing Jonathan a coffee cup.

"Well, a lot more than I did. I sold a lot of stuff before I moved." she nodded to Andy, "You and Jonathan can get to work putting my border up."

"A Dallas Cowboy's kitchen" Jonathan looked at Jagger and smiled, "a woman after my heart."

"I will not theme my kitchen after an NFL football team."

"What about NASCAR?"

Jagger shook her head, "No." She pointed to the border, "now get busy."

"Asteria get off to the zoo ok?" Jagger nodded, and pulled Addison into the garage. "He was asking a lot of questions about you too."

"Like what?" Addison took the box Jagger handed her marked, "guest bath" and walked down the hall.

"Girl, this is some kind of a killer house." Jagger shook her head, "you know, the usual stuff, you ever been married, have any kids, stuff like that"

Addison sat down on the edge of the tub and sighed, "Jagger, would you be offended if I told you I thought Andy was "too perfect"

"Why would I be offended?" Jagger stepped over and started placing towels in the linen closet.

"Because, he's Jonathan's brother." Addison started to hang the shower curtain and looked around at Jagger, "I just keep waiting for him to say something, do something, so I know he's... well you know." Addison started hooking the curtain to the rod.

"No, I don't know."

Addison stepped out of the tub and picked the guest towels up, "You know, I keep expecting him to burp, or pick his damn nose, scratch his crotch, something."

"You just described my Jonathan," Jagger said placing her hand over her heart," Oh I do love him so."

Addison shook her head and laughed, "I am serious Jagger, its like he doesn't have a flaw."

"Maybe he doesn't want to let his guard down." She peered over at Addison, "just so you know, he said the same thing about you."

"What? What did he say?"

"That you seemed "too good to be true" Addison's mouth dropped open and Jagger nodded, "he went through a pretty bad divorce right before I met Jonathan."

Addison started picking up boxes and looked at Jagger, shaking her head, "I just don't know. And then of course there's Edgar."

Jagger peeked out the door and then whispered to Addison, "Now I wouldn't mind a crack at that."

"JAGGER" Addison laughed, "I cannot believe you."

"Why." she smiled, "Its true, he's cute Addison."

"I know, he just doesn't seem my type."

"You hardly know him," The girls walked back down the hall and grabbed the boxes marked "Addies room" and headed back down the hall.

"He reminds me of Steve." Addison stepped onto the step stool and took the curtain rod down, "ALOT"

The foursome worked most of the morning, and Jonathan finally peeked his head into the spare bedroom, "Hey, I am starving, what do you girls want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Addison shrugged, looking over at Jagger, "Why don't you guys decide."

"Surprise me." Jagger said smiling at him. Jonathan stepped into the doorway and gave her a kiss.

"Love you, be right back,"

Addison turned back to the bed she was making, "He's so sweet Jagger." She said tossing pillows onto the bed.

"Best thing that ever happened to me."

"Aurora said you guys met in Lake Tahoe too."

"Yeah, I was pretty much crazy about him, but there was no way in hell I was letting him know that." She sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, "Aurora picked up on it just like that," Jagger said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, she usually can." Addison popped Jagger on the leg, "Ok lets go check out my kitchen."

"HMMM, not bad. Looks a hell of a lot better than I thought it would." Jagger said sliding onto one of the bar stools.

"I always wanted my kitchen like this," Addison leaned against the counter, "but the asshole refused, so I had to settle for chickens." Addison wagged her eyebrows, "I like Cowboys much better."

Jagger laughed, "You know Andy has horses right?"

Addison's eyes danced, "No, I didn't." she sighed, "I haven't ridden in years."

"Well, I am sure Andy wouldn't mind giving you a refresher course."

Addison heard the guys return and she suggested they eat lunch outside. The previous owner had built an outdoor kitchen, complete with a full sized refrigerator, stove and bar.

"You can throw some killer parties this summer." Andy said grinning at her.

"Yeah, if I have time." Addison shook her head.

The phone rang and Addison walked inside to answer it.

"Ok, so don't you have a brand new husband you should be loving on?" Addison sat down in her big brown chair.

"I just wanted to call and make sure you are getting settled." Aurora sighed, "Honey I am so sorry I am not there to help out."

"Its ok, Jonathan, Jagger and Andy are here."

"Andy, hmmm" Aurora smiled. "so how's that working out?"

"I just met him,"

"Yes, and I saw the sparks flying all over the place, I have known you since birth remember. I know you are interested in him."

"I just don't want another Steve." Addison twirled her hair around her finger, "I am taking my time."

She almost told her sister what Jagger had said about Edgar, but then thought better of it.

"Well, we should be home in a day or so."

"Where did he take you?"

"On his boat the first night, then to Hawaii."

"OOOOO, nice. You said you had always wanted to go. How is it?" Addison peered out the back door, and quickly sat back when she realized Andy was staring right at her.

"Its wonderful. I would make pictures but..."

"Ok the details I don't need," Addison laughed, "I need to run, see you when you get home."

"I love you honey,"

"I love you too." Addison hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen turning to Jagger when she walked in the back door.

"That was my sister." Addison said smiling,

"Oh." Jagger made a face, "I think I was too busy to make phone calls after I got married."

Jonathan put his arm around her and grinned, "I know you were."

"Oh please." Addison held her hand up, "TMI"

Andy laughed and shook his head.

"Well." Jagger stepped over to hug Addison, "We had better run. Edgar will be bringing Asteria home soon."

"That kid has got way too much energy." Jonathan said hugging Addison.

"Thanks for your help guys," Addison walked them to the door.

Andy sat down on the couch and stretched, "So, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I have no idea." Addison said, joining him on the couch. "I had actually thought about trying out the grill." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I have got a lot of research to do too."

"Big case?" Andy looked over at her and smiled

"Yeah, the biggest one I have ever had, and I don't want to screw it up."

"Well, I will run to the store and grab some steaks."

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Be right back."

Addison stood in there in total shock watching him walk to his truck. "He just fucking kissed me." She said, flopping down on the couch.

"Shit," Andy slammed his hands down on the steering wheel when he stopped at the red light, "What the hell did you do that for, stupid ass." He said to himself.

Addison went outside and started cleaning the grill. She willed the strong feelings she was suddenly having for Andy to go away. Addison, thinking she heard the doorbell, wiped her hands on a towel and walked back through the house to the front door.

"Hey" Edgar said smiling at her. Addison swore under her breath. What the hell was she gonna do now?

**Ok, so we gotta figure out where this here is going, and who will Addison choose? Aurora and Sig come back from Hawaii with a surprise. What will it be? Well, we gotta read to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Addison stood there for a moment, and then stepped aside, "Sorry, where are my manners,"

Edgar looked around and smiled, "Man, this is a nice house."

"Thanks," she smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "What brings you by?"

"Oh just in the neighborhood, I was taking Asteria back to Jonathan and Jagger." He shook his head, "She's a little pistol." Edgar smiled, "she's got your personality."

"Yeah, Aurora's said the same thing." Addison chose her words carefully, because she didn't want to offend Edgar, "Um, Edgar, actually, Andy will be back soon, he went to get steaks for us to cook for dinner."

"Oh," He stood up, "Well, why don't I try to catch up with you later then."

"Sure," She said opening the door. "That would be nice."

Addison watched him walk to his truck and sighed. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was just no attraction there, at all. Andy on the other hand, "I'd watch Andy watch his fucking paint dry." She said sighing and walking back into the kitchen.

Addison heard Andy pull up and opened the garage door. He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, "Hope you like Delmonico's."

She laughed, "I like food." she walked to the back door, "I think the grill's almost ready."

Andy put the beer in the fridge and walked up beside Addison. "Something smells good." He said looking over at her.

She brushed her hair away from her face, "Well, this grill's just getting hot."

"I wasn't talking about the grill." He said, pulling her to him, and laying a kiss on her before she could think.

"Andy." Addison pulled away from him, "I think we need to slow things down some." she shook her head, "I am not ready for that."

"Sorry, I guess I just got carried away."

"Andy, I went through a pretty bad relationship, and..."

"You don't need to say anymore." He said sliding his arms around her, "we can take as much time as you need."

"There is something else I feel like you need to know."

"What?"

"Edgar came by earlier, and he has asked me out a few times."

"Well, I have no claim on you, so if you want to go out with him, go ahead."

"No," Addison shook her head, "I don't want to hurt him, or offend him but, there's just nothing there."

"What about with me?"

"Oh, there is definitely something there with you, its just a matter of keeping my hormones under control."

Addison looked into his deep blue eyes. She sighed, knowing one look and he could make her do just about anything he wanted her to.

"Ok, we don't take things any farther than you want them to go, ok."

She nodded, "Can we eat now? I am starving."

Andy slid the last plate into the dishwasher and turned it on. Addison came back into the kitchen and looked at him, shaking her head, "You didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind." He said drying his hands. "So, what's for dessert?"

Addison gave him a lustful look and then shook her head, "Um, I have some cheesecake in here."

"Got any cherries?" he smiled at her.

"Um, I... I am not sure."

"What I meant was, I can make a sauce, to go on the cheesecake."

"Oh," Addison said almost blushing, "Let me check the pantry."

She was thankful to be able to look in the other direction for a second, and hopefully gain back her composure.

"Here," she handed him a jar of cherries, "pot's are right..."

"Under here, I helped you unpack remember." He bent over to pull the pot from under the cabinet, and Addison stared hard at his ass. He had just about the tightest finest ass she had ever seen on a man. "Um, you need sugar?"

He turned and grinned at her, "Maybe later."

"Oh, I meant for that." She pointed at the pot.

"No, but if you have any honey..."

She reached into the pantry again, feeling lightheaded. No man had ever had this kind of affect on her, not even her ex. She took a deep breath before handing Andy the jar of honey.

"Excuse me for just a minute." Addison stepped out onto the patio and held on to the table for support, "Addison Rae, you will not do this." She said shaking her head, "you will not!"

"Addison." She turned and Andy was standing at the door holding the phone, "I think its your sister."

"Thanks," She answered the phone, and to her relief, it was Aurora.

"Are you allright? Addie, what in the world is Andy doing answering your phone?"

"He came for dinner," Addison took a deep breath.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Nothing, really."

"Addison, I know you better."

"Its nothing, listen, let me call you back."

Addison stepped into the back door and laid the phone on the bar. Andy turned and looked at her, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "she was just checking in."

"You two seem close."

"We are." Addison rubbed her hands together, and then slid them down the front of her jeans. "Why the hell are my hands so sweaty." She thought to herself.

Andy looked at her and smiled, thinking about the fact that as alike as they were in some ways, they couldn't be more different. Aurora was a natural beauty, with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was tall, and had long legs, almost like a Barbie doll. He smiled at Addison, with her hellcat reddish brown hair and green eyes, and he was willing to bet she would do anything on a dare. She was the total flip of her sister. Aurora wouldn't dare say a swear word without blushing and excusing herself. Addison didn't hesitate to ask the server at Aurora and Sig's wedding, "just where the hell the fucking forks were." Andy almost laughed out loud thinking about it. Even though Addison was tomboyish, she was still very much a lady, and had more class and spunk than any woman he'd ever met in his life.

"Well, I enjoyed dinner," Addison said walking him to the door, "and dessert."

"So do I have to ask permission to kiss you goodnight?" Andy said stopping at the door. Addison shook her head no, and he kissed her, softly at first, then expertly slipping her his tongue. Addison slid her arms around his neck and leaned against the wall. She could feel his hardness pressing against her.

"Ok." She ended the kiss, "If you don't stop, you wont be going home tonight."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"No, yes... No," Addison shook her head, "I don't know."

"We don't have to do anything, but sleep."

"And we both know that if you do get into bed with me, we wont be sleeping."

Andy kissed her again, "Goodnight Addison."

She watched him walk to his truck and sighed. "This is not gonna be easy." She said to herself. "Not at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Addison reached for her boots and went into the living room. She was sliding them on when the phone rang. She glanced up at the TV and picked up the phone, turning down the volume on the XM Radio Channel.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself." Aurora said smiling. "What are you up to today?"

"Going riding." Addison said smiling.

"With who?" Aurora sat up in the bed.

"Andy."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"So, what's up with you?"

"Well, I have some news."

"What's wrong?" She didn't like her sisters tone at all.

"Well, its not bad news, well not all bad anyway."

Addison heard Sig yell something but couldn't make out what he said.

"What the hell's he hollering about." Addison said, opening the door for Andy. He immediately started kissing her neck, "Stop." Addison said laughing, "No not you Aurora." She tried to push him away from her, but he tightened his grip.

"Well, lets just say Sig and I brought something unexpected back with us from Hawaii."

"What?" Addison was totally confused now.

"You are going to be an aunt again."

"Really? Oh Aurora, what does Asteria think?"

"Oh we haven't told her yet, and I have to stay in bed."

"For how long?"

Aurora teared up, "Until its born."

"You don't worry, me and Jagger will help you with whatever you need."

Addison hung the phone up and Andy slid his arms around her, "You ready to go ride?"

"Yes." She said smiling at him.

"Aurora ok?"

"Yeah," Addison climbed into the truck,

"You sure?" Andy cranked the truck and gave Addison a weird look.

"I don't know if they want a lot of people to know or not, I mean I don't even think Jagger knows."

"Ok," Andy backed out of the driveway, "but I already figured out what it is."

"Oh have you." She said laughing.

"Yeah," He said grinning at her, "So when's it due?"

"Andy, you cant let her know, I mean…"

"I wont say anything."

"So, where are we going?" Addison pulled her phone out of her purse and checked it.

"A friend of mine and John's has a farm not too far from here." he looked over at her, "you expecting a call from someone?"

"No," she shook her head and sighed, "Edgar has been calling me."

"Really" Andy looked back at the road, "How did he get your cell number."

Addison looked over at him and sighed, "My dear sister." she shook her head, "I don't want to offend him, or hurt his feelings, but I am just not interested, at all."

Andy laughed, "I would think Aurora would be the one to be that way, you are a lot more," He snapped his finger, "What's the word I am looking for here?"

"Ballsy?" Addison said.

Andy nodded and laughed, "Yeah, that's the word."

He pulled up in front of a huge log house and cut the engine. "Here we are."

Addison got out and smiled at the man walking toward her, "How big is your herd?" she stuck her hand out, "I'm Addison."

"Chad, nice to meet you." he looked over at a cluster of Angus bulls "About 150 200 maybe." he gave her a once over, "you know about cattle?"

"I was raised on a cattle farm, so yeah."

"Hey," Andy walked up and punched Chad in the arm "quit flirtin with my woman."

Addison looked away, and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he'd just referred to her as "his woman."

"You two gonna walk down to the stables or do you want to ride?" He pointed to an ATV parked in front of the house.

"How far is it?" Addison pulled her hair up into a pony tail and popped her ball cap on.

"Not too far,"

"We can walk." Andy took her hand and they started down the path to the stables.

"So, how's work going?"

"Great, won my first two cases."

Andy smiled at her. His friend Matt was an attorney and had told him that the prosecution seldom screwed with Addison. "She's hot and all that man, but in that courtroom, she's a bulldog bitch"

They arrived at the stables and Andy saddled the horses. They got on a trail that led to a pond at the end of the property. The sight was breathtaking. Andy dismounted and tied his horse to a fence railing that surrounded the pond. He turned to "readjust" himself hoping Addison didn't notice. "I shouldn't have worn these tight ass jeans." He said to himself.

"You say something Andy?" Addison looked up from tethering her horse and he shook his head.

"Its a nice day to ride," She said sitting down on a huge rock, "Not too hot."

"Yeah," Andy grunted when he eased down on the rock beside her, and tried to fix himself as inconspicuous as possible. Addison almost laughed out loud. She had noticed the "package" he sported the first time she met him.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah" He looked over at her and smiled, "You ride really well."

She shrugged, "Been on a horse since I could walk."

They sat in silence for a while and Andy finally spoke, "So how do you like it here?"

"Ok I guess, its a lot different from Austin."

"How?"

"Its quieter, not the hustle and bustle of Austin."

"You bout ready to head back?" Andy said standing up, thinking to himself he would be glad to get back home and into a pair of more comfortable pants.

"Yeah, I guess." She stood up and brushed her bottom off. "I was going to stop by Aurora's house later."

They walked back to the house after they had boarded the horses and thanked Andy's friend Chad for the use of his horses. Chad clapped Andy on the back and grinned, "You can bring her back anytime man."

"Well," Andy said pulling into Aurora's driveway, "You headed over to Aurora's?"

"Yeah, you are welcome to come along."

"I think I am gonna head home," he leaned over and kissed her, "had fun though."

"Me too," Addison got out and went inside to call her sister.

**Addison and Aurora**

"So, you and Andy have a good time?" Aurora said to Addison who had propped herself up in bed beside her sister.

"Yeah, really nice." Addison laughed, "poor thing, I think he was a little uncomfortable."

"Why?" Aurora gave Addison a concerned look.

"Um, well, lets just say his jeans were a little snug."

"Oh," Aurora nodded and laughed.

"Hey, have you heard from Nat?"

"Yes, actually she called me this morning, she and Zack are in Mexico."

"Ooooh," Addison grinned at Aurora, "Zack's a cutie."

"Yes he is, and just as sweet." Aurora looked over at her sister, "I hope you will stay and eat with us, if you don't have other plans."

"I don't."

**Sid and Edgar**

"Addison's here." Sig said looking over at his brother,

"Yeah I know, I saw her car." Edgar stamped his cigarette out. "I cant believe you smoke outside."

"Aurora doesn't need to be inhaling second had smoke, and neither does Syd." Sig said stepping into the back door.

"She sure is something," Edgar sat down at the table in his brother's kitchen, "but she seems more interested in Andy."

"They always are." Sig said shaking his head, "There's just something about those Hillstrand men that women cannot resist."

"Where do I get some of that?" Edgar said looking up at his brother and Sig laughed.

Addison walked into the kitchen and smiled at Edgar. Syd was talking a mile a minute and Sig laughed, scooping her up.

"Slow down, Aunt Addie cant understand a word you are saying."

"I'm just excited." She clapped her little hands, "is Aunt Addie staying to eat?"

"Are you?" Sig looked over at her.

"Well, yeah I guess, Aurora wants me to so." she shrugged, "I do anything to help?"

"Yeah," Sig handed her a brush, "you can clean the grill."

Addison stepped out the back door and Sig jerked his head over at Edgar, "Get your ass out there."

Addison was spraying the grill grate off when Edgar walked up, "Here, let me hold that for you." He looked up at her and sighed, looking back down at the grate. "I tried to call you earlier."

"Oh." Addison turned the hose off, "Sorry, I guess I had my phone turned off."

"Were you busy working on a case?"

"No," She brushed her hands together, "Andy and I went horseback riding."

"Oh," He gave her a half smile. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, I love riding." She slid the grate back on the grill and turned it on, "Good way to clear your head."

"Addison, I am not gonna beat around the bush anymore, I like you, a lot, and, well, will you go out to dinner with me."

Addison was thankful her back was to him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, after all, she was her sisters brother in law. She turned and smiled. "Let me check my schedule ok, and I will let you know."

Edgar smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Sig walked out the back door with a platter of seafood, "Hope you like lobster." He said smiling at her, "Really didn't think to ask if you eat this kind of stuff."

"Its fine, I love seafood actually." she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Gosh its windy."

"Damn, I left the tongs inside." Sig laid the platter on the table and started back inside the house.

"I will go get it." she turned to look at him, 'You need anything else?"

"A cold beer."

Addison flashed him a smile, "Be right back."

Edgar leaned against the fence and watched Addison walk back inside the house. Sig looked over at him and shook his head.

"You didn't listen to a damn thing I said earlier did you?"

"Yeah, I did actually, and I asked her out to dinner."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She has to check her schedule." Edgar tossed a rock across the back yard, "Why do I get the feeling she's gonna be booked solid?"

"You need to quit trying so damn hard." Sig said shaking his head.

"Ok, you tell me the truth, if you were me, you wouldn't be all over her?"

"I am not gonna lie man, I have eyes, and Addison's a good looking woman." He looked over at his brother, "but you need to ease up some."

"Yeah, and I ease up too much, she's gonna wind up in Andy Hillstrand's bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"You enjoy dinner?" Addison was rinsing plates and glasses sliding them into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, it was good" Addison dried her hands and turned the dishwasher on.

"You want to sit outside for a while?" Edgar hoped she would say yes.

"Sure, but not for very long, I need to get home. I have to be in court at nine tomorrow."

Edgar opened the back door and they sat down on the patio. He started to light a cigarette, but then decided not too, not knowing how Addison felt about smoking.

"So, how do you like Seattle?"

"Fine." She looked over and smiled, "Its different from where I use to live."

"Really how?" Edgar smiled finally having something to talk about with her.

"Its not as busy. The traffic in Austin is a bitch," she shook her head, "I use to hate driving home, it would take me over an hour."

"How far away did you live from work?"

"About twenty minutes, maybe less."

"Shit, that is a bitch."

They talked a little longer, Addison learning that he had also recently divorced.

"Well, I had better go." She stood up, "it was nice talking to you." She stepped over to the door and into the house before he could say anything else to her.

"You leaving?" Sig said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow." She nodded down the hall, "Is Aurora sleeping?"

"No, she's watching TV with Asteria." He sighed, "I was hoping to get a free second to talk to you privately."

"About what." She looked up at him "Everything's ok with Aurora…"

He held his hands up and shook his head, "No, its not about that, its about him" Sig pointed to the back door, "If you aren't interested in him Addison, you need to tell him, don't string him along and break his heart, he's been through enough."

Addison felt her face getting hot, and she was pissed. How fucking dare he accuse her of stringing him along, when he was the one following her around with his tongue hanging out like a horny dog.

"I… I am going to say goodnight to Aurora."

Addison got in her car and started home. Her cell rang and she slammed her hands on the steering wheel, "FUCK! If that's fucking Edgar." She hit the hands free device and barked, "HELLO"

"Hey, you ok?" Andy's soft voice came over the line and Addison smiled, calming right down.

"Not really, well, it depends how you look at it."

"You at home?"

"No, on my way home actually. I had dinner with my sister."

"Oh, you feel like some company?"

Addison smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Addison pulled into the driveway and quickly used the bathroom and changed clothes. She was coming back into the living room when she saw Andy pull into the driveway.

She opened the door, and he pulled her into his arms.

"You sure you are ok?" He looked at her, "You sounded kind of weird over the phone."

She closed the door and shook her head, "I don't know what to do." She said sitting down on the couch.

"About?" Andy gave her a confused look.

"Edgar."

"What about him?"

"He was at Aurora and Sig's tonight, I think it was a set up actually."

Andy laughed, "They playing matchmaker?"

"Yes, then Sig has the nerve to tell me I don't need to be stringing his brother along and break his heart" She looked over at Andy, "I am just trying to be nice to the guy."

"Wow." Andy didn't know what to say. "You got any beer?"

"Yeah, grab me one too."

Andy handed her the beer and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, "That all?"

"No," she sat back and sighed, "He asked me out to dinner."

Andy shrugged, "Maybe you should go."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, maybe going out with you will make him finally figure out you're not interested"

"I just don't want to hurt him Andy."

He sat down on the couch beside her, easing her over onto his lap, "I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt anyone Addison."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "I don't know, would just depend on how bad you pissed me off."

Andy laughed, "You are one hell of a woman that's for sure."

Addison knew if she didn't get off his lap, something was going to happen. Andy brushed her hair back and pulled her in for a kiss. Addison's breath was coming in quick, slow puffs, and she finally broke the kiss, "You really need to let me get up."

"Nope" He shook his head and kissed her again.

"Andy, we cant do this."

"Why?"

"Because, I will hate myself tomorrow morning that's why." She looked into those friggin blue fuck me eyes, "besides, we agreed to take things slow."

"Just putting it into second gear baby." he grinned at her.

"Reverse would be better."

"I am just telling you, you wont be able to resist me much longer."

"Don't I know it."

**Edgar**

Edgar lit a cigarette and turned down the street Addison lived on. He slowed down, almost to a dead stop when he saw Andy's blue chevy in her driveway.

"Big day tomorrow my ass." He said tossing his cigarette out the window. He pulled into the driveway and walked up to her door, ringing the bell.

**Addison and Andy**

"I wonder who the hell's at the door?" Addison said standing up and straightening her shirt.

She opened the door and gasped, "Oh, Edgar. What brings you by."

He held up her cell phone and scowled, "You left this at Sig's. I told him I would drop it by on my way home."

"Thanks." She said taking her phone, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Edgar nodded to Andy, "How ya doing?"

"Good, you?" Andy said sipping his beer.

"Well, I guess I will call you later, if you still want to go out to dinner." Edgar said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I will talk to you then."

Addison shut the door and leaned against it, letting her breath out slow.

"You ok?" Andy stood up and walked over to her.

"No" she said tears forming in her eyes, "I am not ok."

Andy pulled her to his chest, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Oh there is." Addison said.

Andy pulled her back and looked down at her, "What?"

"Never mind." She said sitting down on the couch, "Maybe you are right, I should just go out with him and get it over with."

"If it makes you that uncomfortable Addison, then just tell him how you feel."

She shook her head, "Its not that easy."

"Why?" He sat down and shrugged, "just tell him you are with me."

"I think he figured that out already."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I need to prepare for tomorrow and get to bed," she sighed, "I need to call Jagger."

Andy laughed, "You think she's gonna give you good advice?"

She shrugged, "She has before."

Andy stopped at the door and kissed her, "Call me if you need anything ok."

"I will." She closed the door and picked up the phone, dialing Jonathan and Jaggers number.

"Hey," she said when Jagger answered, "I am not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," Jagger laughed, "Jonathan's outside working on his car." Jagger flopped down on the couch, "What's up? You ok Addison?"

"No I'm not," She said through tears.

"Honey, what is it?" Jagger said, putting a finger to her lips when Jonathan walked in the back door. He frowned and walked over, sitting beside her.

"Its nothing really."

"Then why are you so upset?" Jagger looked up at the clock, "I will be there in a minute."

"Ok, you realize its almost eleven o'clock at night don't you?" Jonathan followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do, and I also realize I promised my best friend I would be here for her sister if she needed me, and she's upset."

"About what?"

"I don't know." Jagger kissed him, "I will be right back."

Jagger rang Addison's doorbell.

"Hey," Jagger hugged her when she opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Addison said wiping her nose and curling up on the couch.

"Ok, you want to tell me?"

"Edgar Hansen has been" Addison gestured with her hands, "pursing me ever since I got into town." she sighed, "I am not interested in him Jagger, at all." she looked over at her, "I ate dinner at Sig and Aurora's tonight and..."

Jagger finished the sentence, "Edgar was there?"

"Yeah." she sniffed, "Andy and I went horseback riding today." She smiled at Jagger, "and it was awesome. I stopped back by Sig and Aurora's house, and she asked me to stay for dinner. Edgar asked me if I would go out to dinner with him, and I told him yes." Jagger popped her forehead and groaned, "Well, I didn't want to seem impolite."

"I swear, you and Aurora have got to be the 'politest' people I know." she shook her head, "are you interested in Edgar? Even a little."

Addison shook her head, "No." she groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, "Fuck, I don't know what to do." she looked at Jagger, "I left my phone at Aurora's house and Edgar 'volunteered' to return it. Andy was here when he showed up."

"OOOOOOHHHH shit." Jagger said shaking her head.

"Yeah."

"So, why not just be honest with Edgar and tell him you aren't interested in him?" Jagger shrugged.

"I guess I will." She nodded, "I will accept his dinner invitation and then just tell him then."

"Ok" Jagger picked up one of the pillows from the couch and turned to Addison. "what about you and Andy?"

Addison smiled. "I am trying... sooooooo hard not to do something I will regret, but its not easy."

"So, you mean you aren't using much hot water in the shower lately?"

Addison laughed, "No not exactly." she rolled her eyes, "God Jagger, he is so..."

"Hot?" Jagger finished her thought. "I know how you feel honey, I felt the same way the first time I laid eyes on his sexy brother."

Jagger stood up and stretched, "So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know." She walked Jagger to the door, "I don't want to have to spend it with you know who."

"Ok, so you come to our house."

"Jagger, I"

"Go to Sig and Aurora's for a little while, you don't have to eat lunch, then come on over and eat with us." Jagger gave her a hug, "You can help decorate the house," she winked, "maybe you and Andy can get tangled up in the tinsel."

"Night Jagger."

"Night sweetie, call me if you need to ok."

**Thanksgiving Day**

Addison woke up early, pouring herself a cup of coffee and settling in front of the fire. She dreaded the day, having gone out with Edgar, and telling him, as nicely as she could that, even though she thought he was a nice person, she didn't see herself with someone like him.

_"OH, but you can see yourself with someone like Andy, that what you are telling me?"_

_"Edgar, don't be like that ok, I am trying to be as nice as I can about this." She looked around, noticing that his elevated tone had caused several of the people around them to stop and stare._

_Addison looked around, embarrassed to say the least. She leaned up and spoke softly, "I am sorry. I never led you on did I? I agreed to go to dinner with you and that's it."_

_Edgar leaned back in the chair and tossed his napkin onto the table, "So tell me, what is it about him huh?" he leaned up on his elbows and looked right into her feisty green eyes, "What does Hillstrand have that I don't?"_

_"Edgar, please," she sighed, "I just have a lot in common with him, we both like the same things." _

_"Such as," He gestured with his hands._

_"I didn't want this to happen." Addison said, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"You didn't want what to happen?" _

_Addison was thankful she had met him at the restaurant and signaled for the waitress. She handed her a fifty dollar bill and stood up, "I think that should take care of my part of dinner." She scooted her chair back and tossed her napkin onto the table. "Goodnight Edgar."_

The phone ringing brought her back to reality and she reached to answer it.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Addison smiled when she heard his voice.

"You too." she stretched.

"You coming to John's later?"

"Yeah, for dinner." she looked out the window, "if I can get there."

"I can come by and get you." Andy glanced over at the clock, "What time do you have to go to your sisters house?"

"I have to be there at noon." She sighed, "and I am not looking forward to it."

"Guess date night didn't go too well?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oooookay," Andy said laughing, "what time will you be home?"

"Probably around two, I don't plan to stay long."

"Ok, see you then."

Addison got up and headed to the shower. She dressed in a red sweater, a pair of black jeans and her favorite black Roper boots and headed over to her sisters.

"Well," Sig hugged her "Happy Thanksgiving, glad you decided to join us."

"Thanks," Aurora shook the snow off her jacket, "Its freezing out there."

She stepped into the kitchen and pointed to the tray on the counter, "You so did not." she shook her head.

"Yeah, I had the meal catered." he handed her a glass of wine and laughed, "you think I know how to cook all that shit."

"Aurora feeling ok?" Addison sat down at the table, "I feel awful that I haven't called. I have been swamped at work."

"Yeah, we saw you on TV the other night." Sig sat down and smiled, "I am glad you are doing so well."

"Sig, I wanted to talk to you, about the other night, with Edgar." She shook her head, "it didn't go well."

Sig sighed, "Edgar told me, and its ok." he laid his hand on her arm, "you did what you felt you had to do."

"So, we are ok?" He nodded and she stood up, "I am going to see if Aurora's awake."

Addison returned home at around two, and sat down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. She couldn't remember the last time she was this cold.

Andy rang the bell and she answered, smiling when she saw him.

"You look good." He said sliding his arms around her. "Really good." He eyed her boobs, perfectly displayed through her tight sweater. "How were things at Sig's?"

"Fine." she shut the door and motioned for him to sit. "Edgar never showed up. Norman was there with his new girlfriend."

"She nice?"

"Yeah."

"So Sig's not pissed at you for walking out on Edgar like that?"

"No, he acted like he understood so..." she shrugged.

"Well, we are due at John's." he stood up and reached for her hand, "you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, how bad can it be?"

Andy laughed, "A house full of Hillstrand's." He cranked the truck and backed out of the driveway, "You'll see."

They pulled up and Addison got out, hearing hooping and hollering coming from inside, "What the hell have I gotten myself into." she thought to herself as Jagger opened the door.

"Hey you two." She grabbed Addison in a hug, "Bout time you got here."

She closed the door and looked at Addison, "Everything go ok?"

"Yeah," she handed Jonathan her coat and sat her purse on the couch. "fine."

"Well, I need some help in the kitchen," she slid her arm around Addison's shoulder, "You look good girl."

Addison was introduced to Andy's brothers, nieces, nephews and his mother and step dad. It was a good thing Jonathan had a big house. She couldn't remember seeing so many people in one room in her life.

"OK," Jagger handed Addison a string of lights. "start this string right here."

Andy stepped up and took the lights away from her, "Let me do this," He said smiling at her, "You need some quality family time."

"Thanks," She laughed and walked back into the kitchen.

Andy wrapped the light string around Addison's waist and pulled her to him, kissing her, "Now I've got you."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"You really want to know?"

Addison smiled, "I want to... so bad,"

"So what's stopping us?" Andy gave her a lustful gaze, "you look damn hot by the way."

"Would you think I was stupid if I told you I'm scared shitless?"

"No, I feel the same way you do."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious." Andy brushed her hair back, "I am."

Addison kissed him, and he slid his hands down her back, cupping her ass, pressing her into him. Addison could feel him getting hard and moaned.

"Maybe we should." Addison looked up at him.

"Go back to your house?"

She nodded and he dropped the light string. Addison picked her purse up and her phone rang. She recognized the number as being the Police Department.

"Hey, I thought you two were decorating the tree." Jagger stepped in from the kitchen.

Addison nodded her head and sighed, "I will be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and Andy stepped over, "Everything ok?"

"No," she put her phone away and looked at Jagger, "that was Edgar, he's been arrested."


	7. Chapter 7

"Addison, you serious?" Jagger's mouth dropped.

"Yeah." She grabbed her coat, "can you call Sig please and let him know." She looked at Andy, "I hate to ask you this, but can you drive me down there?"

"Sure," he said opening the front door.

"What was he arrested for?"

"I have no idea." Addison said calling her secretary, " I hate calling her on a holiday. Guess I will be working tomorrow after all."

Andy and Addison arrived at the police station to find Sig and Norman waiting on her.

"What are you doing here?" Addison gave Sig a harsh look, "who is with my sister?"

"Calm down, Jagger's with her." He pointed to an officer standing by the reception desk, "they wont tell me a damn thing."

"I will be right back." Addison walked over to the officer and told him who she was. He led her back to where Edgar was.

"Am I glad to see you." He said standing up. " can I get out of here please?"

"Is there somewhere I can speak to my client, and his brothers in private?"

The officer nodded. Addison turned to Edgar, "Andy is with me, so if you have a problem with that too bad."

Edgar shook his head, "Just get me out of here, please."

The officer led them into a room and closed the door. Addison picked up the report and quickly scanned it. "Edgar, have you been drinking, and you better tell me the truth."

"No, I woke up this morning with a sore throat and a bad cough. I took some Robitussin and went back to bed."

Addison looked at the window and signaled for the officer to open the door, "Could you have the arresting officer come in here please."

She scanned the report one more time, and the door opened. Addison pointed to a chair and looked at the officer.

"Did you see any evidence in Mr Hansens car that he had been consuming alcohol? "

"No, but I could smell it on his breath." The officer was young, didn't look to be more than twenty years old, and Edgar could tell, Addison was intimidating the hell out of him.

"So did you do a breathalyzer on him?"

"Yes, we have to its standard procedure."

"And" She looked at the report before she slid it across the desk at him, "you will see he is well below the legal limit of being intoxicated."

Addison stood up and turned to the officer, "Had you inspected Mr Hansens car, like you were suppose to, you would have found a bottle of Robitussin. Since most cough medicines contain alcohol, yes you would have detected an odor on his breath, but that hardly means he was drunk." Addison stared him down.

"So what do I do now?"

"My suggestion would be to release my client, now. I hardly think you want me to embarrass you, your whole department or risk a lawsuit being filed."

The young man stood up, "I… I will be right back."

"So, what happens now?"

"Just sit tight," Addison walked to the door, "I will be right back."

"No way in hell would I want to go to battle with her in court." Norman whispered to Sig.

Andy snickered and looked over when he heard the door click, "Mr Hansen you are free to go, and we are sorry for any inconvenience."

"You serious?" Edgar looked at Addison. The officer pulled Addison over to the corner, "Um, do we have to worry about being sued?"

"That's really not up to me." she looked at Edgar, "but he does know who to call if he needs a lawyer."

Andy looked over at her as they drove back to her house. "You know, I wouldn't mind sitting in one day when you are in court?"

"Why?" Addison said looking over at him.

"Because," Andy turned into the driveway and shut the engine, leaning over and giving her a long slow kiss, "It turns me on when you go all ball bustin lawyer."

Addison laughed and shook her head. "You are too much."

"So..." Andy looked over at her. Addison opened the passenger door and smiled.

"You want to help me put my tree up?"

"Sure." Andy climbed out and followed her into the house.

Addison hung her coat by the door and slid her shoes off.

"So, where's the tree?"

"Oh, sorry." She stepped to the door leading into the garage, "Right up there. I can get it if..."

"No, I'll get it."

Addison stepped out behind him and started bringing in boxes of decorations. Before long, the house looked like a layout for Better Homes and Gardens.

"That's an awesome tree Addison."

"Thanks," she clicked the lid back onto the plastic container.

Andy slid his arms around her and pulled her to him. Before Addison could think, she was locked into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, um... Andy."

"What." He said nuzzling her neck. Addison could feel him getting hard. There was just no way in hell she was sleeping with him.

"Ok, stop." she pushed him back and stepped toward the entrance to the kitchen.

"I do something wrong?" he walked over to her, laying his hand on her back.

"No, its just..." she looked up at him and sighed, "Its just me Andy."

"I don't understand Addison, I thought."

"Well, you thought wrong." She said walking to the front door.

Andy just looked at her and shook his head. He got into his truck and drove around the block, thankful that Jonathan's light was on.

**Jonathan and Jagger**

"You heard from Addison?" Jonathan looked over at Jagger, curled against his chest.

"No," she sat up and stretched. "I wonder if she's home yet?'

Jagger heard someone pounding on the front door, looked at the clock and then at Jonathan, "Now just who in the hell could that be?"

Jonathan opened the door to find Andy standing there.

"Hey man." Jonathan shut the door, "Everything ok with Edgar?"

"Yeah, fine, they let him go. He had drank cough syrup or some shit." Andy looked up at his brother, "you got a beer man?"

"Yeah," Jonathan returned with a beer and handed it to Andy, "So, where's Addison."

"At home" Andy spat, twisting the top off the beer.

"Ok," Jonathan looked at Jagger and shrugged. "something happen?"

"No, and I am beginning to wonder if it ever will."

**Addison**

"Oh shit, I am coming." Addison trotted down the hall and picked up the phone, "Hey sis, what's up."

"Oh, thank goodness you are home. I need a huge favor."

"What is it?" Addison picked her coffee cup up and took a swig and then made a face. "Oh god."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just took a sip of cold coffee."

"Well, I have an appointment today, and I need someone to watch Asteria for me."

Addison smiled, "She can stay with me,"

"Are you sure, I mean if you and Andy..."

"We're not... we're not together anymore."

"Oh, well, Sig will drop her at your house in about an hour."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Addie, if you need to talk..."

"No, its fine." Addison hung the phone up and headed to the shower.

**Addison and Asteria**

"Thanks for doing this." Sig said handing his daughter her backpack.

"No problem," Addison ran her fingers through Asteria's hair.

"Ok, you be good, don't give your Aunt Addie too much trouble."

"I wont." Asteria said sighing, "I wish I could go with you and mother."

"Oh, now that hurts." Addison said, "You would rather go hang out with him than me."

Asteira giggled, "No, you are fun Aunt Addie."

"I need to go." Sig smiled at Addison, "I will call you when we start home."

"Well," Addison shut the door, "What do you want to do?"

The little girl shrugged, "I dunno."

"You want to go to Fun Zone, get some pizza and play some games?"

The little girl nodded excitedly, "Yes, and can Uncle Edgar come too? He's really good at laser tag."

"Um maybe next time ok."

The two spent the afternoon playing laser tag, putt putt golf and video games.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving."

"Me too." Asteria hopped into one of the booths, and Addison ordered a pizza.

"Aunt Addie, do you like Mr Andy?"

Addison didn't quite know what to say to the little girl who had just asked her a question out of the blue.

"Yes, I do, he's a very good friend."

Asteria peered up from the coke she was sipping on, "Do you have sex?'

Addison almost spit her drink out. 'Now how the hell do I answer that question.' she thought to herself.

"Honey, that's really not something that little girls and big girls discuss."

"Mother and daddy have sex," She said sipping her coke again. She leaned up and whispered, "Daddy told Uncle Edgar that mother was hot in the sack."

Addison almost burst out laughing, and was thankful that the pizza arrived.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Addison handed a sleeping Asteria to Sig.

"Is Aurora awake?"

"Yeah, go on back."

"Hey," Addison tapped on the door, and smiled at her sister. "How you feeling?"

"Like a whale." she smiled at Addison and took her hand. "How are you? We haven't talked lately."

"Ok, I guess."

"And, how are things with Andy?" Aurora gave her sister a sly smile.

Addison just shook her head, "I would rather not discuss that."

"Why, honey what happened?"

"Lets just say I am not ready to move up to the next level right now, and he is."

"Oh," Aurora nodded.

"And, speaking of which, your daughter is quite the observant one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she told me that she overheard her father and uncle talking and apparently you are 'hot in the sack'

Aurora gasped, "Oh my, she didn't... oh Addie I am so embarrassed."

Addison laughed, "Its fine, he just needs to make sure that Aurora is out of earshot next time."

Addison stepped down the hall and hugged Sig, "Call if you need me."

"I will, and thanks again Addison."

Addison climbed into her car and headed home. She laughed out loud thinking about what Asteria had said earlier. "I guess Edgar's right, she does have my personality."

Addison turned into the driveway and hit the remote to open the garage. She walked inside the house and stretched, "All I want now is a hot bath and a glass of white wine." Addison started down the hall and someone knocked at the door. She was still thinking about what Asteria had said with a smile on her face when she opened the door.

"Oh, Edgar."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Edgar smiled at her, "Hope its ok that I just dropped by."

"Yeah, sure its fine." Addison stepped out of the way so he could come in.

"I just wanted to know about fees or…."

"No charge."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back, running her hands through her hair.

"You ok?" he gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, just tired," She said smiling, "spent the day with our niece."

"Ahhhh, and she wore you out?"

"Yeah she did." Addison said laughing. She looked over at Edgar and smiled, "you want a drink?"

"Sure." He said suddenly confused. Addison got up and went into the kitchen, "so, I was thinking about making myself a Kahlua and Cream, that ok with you?"

"Yeah fine." Edgar sat down at the bar, mentally reminding himself, that he would only drink one, and that Addison was Andy's girl.

"So, I see you got your decorations up." He said as she sat the drink in front of him.

"Yeah," she slid onto the barstool, "it takes forever to put that damn tree up."

"You should have called, I would have helped you." He said dropping a subtle hint.

"Oh, that's ok, I managed."

"So" Edgar thought to himself, "maybe Andy didn't help her."

"Well, you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Addison said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Edgar sipped the hot drink, "Man this is good."

"Yeah, and it will hit you before you realize it." Addison smiled and picked her mug up, walking into the living room, " I just needed something warm, and strong."

"Everything ok?" Edgar said sitting on the couch beside her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "just a little disagreement with a friend."

"You mean Andy?" Edgar peered over his cup at her. "Hey, sorry I was out of line, I shouldn't have…"

"No," Addison shook her head, "Its fine, and yeah, it was Andy."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I just, well, I'm not sure how things are going to go with us from now on."

Edgar tried to suppress the urge to clap his hands and giggle. Now was his chance and he intended to jump at it.

"Hey, a friend of mine is throwing a party Friday night, and I need a date." He looked over at her, "you interested?"

"Sure, I don't have court that day , so I should be home. What time?"

"Around six?'

"Ok." Addison smiled at him. He wasn't Andy, but….. she was willing to give it a shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Edgar got out of his truck and trotted up Addison's driveway. "Just don't fuck this up." He said to himself as he rang the bell.

"Hey." She answered the door, the sight of her taking his breath away. She was wearing a tight purple and black sweater, that showed her assets perfectly, and a pair of skin tight Wrangler jeans. Edgar had also noticed that she always wore boots, or she was barefooted.

"Just let me grab my keys and phone." She said picking her purse up.

"You leaving this light on?"

"Yeah," she said sliding her coat on before closing the door, "Shit its cold out here."

"Yeah it is." Edgar said starting the truck, "Starting to snow too." He looked over at her and smiled. She was one hot ass female.

"So, where is this party." Addison looked over at him and smiled.

"My friend Matt's house, you met him at Sig and Aurora's wedding remember?'

"Oh, yeah." She nodded. She finally had the chance to give Edgar a good look and realized he wasn't half bad. She just wished to hell he didn't remind her so much of her ex.

"Well, here we are." Edgar pulled up in front of a huge log house.

"Damn, this place is huge." Addison said. She got out of the truck and grabbed her purse, "I wonder how many acres this is?"

"Sixty I think, but you will have to ask Matt." He took her hand and they started up to the house. Matt's wife, Angela opened the door.

"Well,' she smiled at Edgar and nodded to Addison, "Who's your friend?"

"Addison Urban." He said taking her coat.

"Oh, you must be Aurora's sister."

"Yes ma'm" Addison said politely, "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks." She took Addison's arm, "Come on and I will give you the grand tour."

"Hey dude." Matt walked in the back door, "See you brought Addison."

"Yeah," he gave Matt a look, "you didn't invite Andy did you?"

"Yeah I did," Edgar rolled his eyes, "But don't worry man, he's not coming."

**Andy**

Andy waved at his brother when he saw him come into the bar.

"Ok dude," Jonathan slid into the booth, "this better be good."

"I need to talk you man." Andy said giving Jonathan a hurt look.

"About?" Jonathan flashed his killer smile at the young woman who brought them their beers. "Holy crap." Jonathan sipped his beer and leaned over watching her walk away.

"Man, Jagger will have your balls in a sling if she catches you doing that shit."

"Don't I know it." He scowled at Andy, "what the hell's going on Andy?"

"Addison."

"What about her?'

"I keep getting mixed damn signals." Andy sipped his beer and shook his head, "I just don't know."

"I thought you guys were a couple." Jonathan shrugged, "at least it seemed like it to me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, if you are getting mixed signals and static, you know what you need to do."

"No, I don't." Andy gave Jonathan a look, "I am new at this shit remember."

"Man, you never forget how to romance a lady, especially one who looks like that." Jonathan looked at his brother and smiled, "What did you try to tag it a little too soon?"

"I guess so, but shit John, she was acting like she wanted it as bad as I did."

"Well, slow it down some Andy, she will let you know what she wants, when she wants it, but you leave that up to her. That's what the cold water knob on a shower's for."

Andy knew his brother was probably right. Maybe he had been a little too pushy with Addison. Then why the hell did she say she wanted them to go back to her house when the two of them were putting Jagger's tree up?

"Im just confused I guess."

"Just take things slow, trust me. Where is she tonight anyway?"

"Work I guess." Andy drank the rest of the beer.

"You tried calling her?"

"Yeah man, at least a dozen times."

"You know if its meant to be..."

"Yeah, I know."

**Edgar and Addison**

"Having fun?" Edgar hopped up onto the flatbed trailer beside Addison

"Yeah, but freezing my butt off."

Edgar stood up and sat behind her, wrapping her up in his coat.

"That better?"

"Yeah."

They sat there for a while, watching the bonfire. Addison kept thinking about Andy. 'Why the hell do men always do that' she thought to herself. She leaned back against Edgar and sighed. He gently squeezed her, and kissed her cheek,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just worn out," she peered up at him.

"Well, we can go home..."

"No, its fine, really."

Edgar slid his arms from around Addison and hopped off the trailer. " Be right back" In a few minutes he returned with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Here" He handed her a cup. "be careful, that is really hot."

"Feels good on my hands." she said wrapping her hands around the cup.

"I can warm you up if you are that cold." He said, stepping in front of her.

"Edgar, I..." Addison shook her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, its fine."

Addison and Edgar stayed at Matt's party until after one a.m. Addison stretched and yawned, leaning against Edgar's shoulder.

"You just about ready to go?" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah," she stood up and brushed her bottom off. "What time is it anyway?'

Edgar held his arm up so the security light shined on his watch. "Damn its past one."

He stopped in Addison's driveway and shut the truck off. "I had a good time."

She looked over at him and nodded and smiled, "Me too." she reached for the door handle, "Well, goodnight."

Edgar watched her walk to the door and waved back at her when she turned to unlock the door.

**Andy**

Andy checked his phone, again. He had sent Addison four text messages the night before, and she hadn't returned any of them. He felt like a stalker riding by her office and then her house. He noticed that there was a light on inside, but she didn't answer the door. He threw the covers back and got up to go start a pot of coffee.

**Addison**

Addison woke up early the next morning and went to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. She fished her phone out of her purse and turned it on, noticing that she had four text messages. They were all from Andy.

6:17 pm: Sorry about earlier, not really sure what I did. Give me a call so we can talk ok.

7:35 pm: Is your phone turned off or what? Call me Addison, or text me back.

11:45: Worried. Please call me. Did I seriously fuck up that bad?

12:55 : Guess I'm shit. Don't worry, I wont bother you again.

Addison sat her phone down and sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what the hell to do.

"Hey, its me, is Aurora asleep?"

"No, she's right here, hang on. You ok Addison?'

"I... I just need to talk to my sister."

Sig handed Aurora the phone and shrugged. He kissed his wife and took their coffee cups to the kitchen.

"Morning." Came Addison's sisters sweet voice over the line.

"Hey, could I come over for a little while?"

"Sure, are you allright honey?" Aurora readjusted herself on the pillows, "you don't sound right."

"I will see you in a few minutes."

Aurora hung the phone up and sighed, "Sig, could you come here for a minute."

Sig stepped into the doorway, "Didn't Addie go with Edgar to that party at Matt and Angela's last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you talked to him this morning?'

"No. What's wrong Aurora?'

"My sister is upset that's whats wrong, and it better not be because Edgar tried anything stupid with her."

"Edgar's not like that." Sig said shaking his head. Aurora gave him a look. "Hes not."

"Well, he better not hurt my sister."

Addison rang Sig and Aurora's doorbell and Asteria answered. "Hey Aunt Addie."

"Hey" Addison scooped the little girl up, "how are you?"

"Fine, daddy says we are going to put the Christmas tree up today. Mother's going to watch."

"Well." Addison sat the little girl down, "that sounds like fun."

Addison walked down the hallway to Aurora's room and slid onto the bed. She handed Aurora her phone and sighed. "Just read."

"So, does he know you were out with Edgar last night?'

Addison shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you like Andy?"

Addison nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "A lot"

Aurora slid her arm around her sister and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you honey."

Addison went home and started a fire in the fireplace, fixed herself a Kahlua and Cream and sat down in the middle of the living room floor with a case. She was lost in thought, making notes and going over every piece of evidence that the prosecuting attorney had sent her. She heard the doorbell, and stood up, paper in hand to answer it. She turned the knob and opened the door to find Andy standing in front of her.

"Addison, we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Addison looked at Andy and nodded, "Sure, come in." She closed the door and picked up her mug, "I can fix you a drink if…"

"What the hell's going on with us Addison?" Andy sat down on the couch, "I mean, when we were at John's Thanksgiving, you acted like you were into me pretty good, and YOU suggested we come back here." He looked up at her, "Then you are all cold to me when we come back here after you got Edgar out of jail." He threw his hands up, "I mean, what do you want?"

Addison turned around so he wouldn't see the tears. Andy got up from the couch and turned her around. "Ok, don't do that, you are making me feel like a huge pile of shit." He pulled her to his chest, "Please don't cry Addison." He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Just tell me what I did."

"Nothing." She said softly, "I…. I don't know what to tell you Andy."

"Where were you last night? Why didn't you pick your phone up when I called you, or text me back?"

"I am not going to lie to you, Edgar invited me to a party at Matt's house, and I went with him."

"Oh." Andy said giving her a disgusted look, "I thought you already told him you weren't interested in him."

"I just need some time ok."

Andy snatched his keys up off the coffee table and walked to the door, "I tell you what, take all the damn time you need. Suck the chrome off his fuckin bumper for all I care." Andy slammed the door on the way out.

**Jagger and Aurora**

"She's probably fine Aurora." Jagger slapped Jonathan's hand away from her boob." Yeah, I will check on her."

Jagger gave Jonathan a dirty look "You don't need to do that when I am on the phone" She stood up and reached for her pants.

"Where the hell do you think you're going." Jagger squealed when he pulled her back into the bed.

"To check on Addison, I wont be long."

"Yeah, I know better than that." He looked over at the clock and it was ten past one. He kissed her, "See you around five."

"I will be back by then smartass."

"Yeah." Jonathan said walking into the bathroom.

**Jagger and Addison**

"Addie, its me, honey open the door."

Addison opened the door and motioned for Jagger to come in. Jagger looked at her puffy eyes and tear streaked face and sighed.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Everything." Addison sat back down on the couch, pulling the throw back around her.

"Ok, so tell me everything." Jagger noticed a piece of paper on the table. "What's this?" she said picking it up. Addison had made two columns, the name, EDGAR over one and ANDY over the other. She had written several things under each name.

"I know, its stupid?"

"No its not." Jagger slid her arm around Addison. "Talk to me."

"Aurora sent you over here didn't she?"

"Yeah, and if she could, she would be here herself."

"I just, there's more to a relationship than sex Jagger, and I don't want to find myself walking the same damn road again that I walked with my ex."

"What do you mean by that?'

"There was only one good thing about our marriage, and sex was it."

"Oh" Jagger nodded. "Soooo are you looking to marry one of those two?"

"No, oh shit I don't know."

She told Jagger about Thanksgiving night, and then about Edgar offering to keep her warm at the party. "How do I know that they are just after one thing?"

Jagger shrugged, "You don't, but I can tell you that I know both of them Addison, and I don't think either one of them would deliberately hurt you like that."

Jagger hugged her, "Call your sister, she's worried, and she's driving me nuts."

Addison walked Jagger to the door, "Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie."

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"Poor thing." Jagger handed Jonathan a plate and he slid it into the dishwasher, "its like she was sitting there playing eenie, meenie, miney, moe"

Jonathan chuckled, "Wonder who's toe's gonna get caught?"

Jagger popped him 'That's not funny."

"Well, I aint gonna lie I cant say that I blame either one of them for wanting to know what's under those tight damn sweaters she wears."

"Oh really." Jagger folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the counter.

"Addison's hot babe." Jonathan shrugged, "If I wasn't with you."

Jagger lunged at him, and he caught her in mid air, laughing his ass off.

"You are a shit." she said kissing him.

"Well, you can take your aggression out on me." He said carrying her to the bedroom.

**Addison**

"Amanda, could you grab that please." Addison sighed, "Amanda." Addison shook her head and picked the phone up.

"Addison Urban."

"Addison, its me." Addison shuddered when Andy's voice cracked over the line.

"Hey, are you ok Andy?"

"No, I... well I got into some trouble and, I am kind of in jail."

"I will be right there."

Addison pulled her purse out of the drawer and grabbed her cell phone.

She finally pulled into a parking space in front of the jail and went inside. She stopped at the reception desk and smiled at Andrea, the receptionist.

"Hey, how you been doing girl?"

"Fine, I still haven't forgotten about us getting together to go shopping." Addison smiled at her.

"Who you here to see?"

"Andrew Hillstrand."

Andrea unlocked the door and Addison headed toward the back.

"Ok," she sat down at the table opposite him, "What is this all about?" she knew he'd been in a fight, because his eye was black and he had cuts on his hands.

"I got in a fight."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out already," she looked up at him "so I am guessing this happened in a bar?"

Andy looked up at her and shrugged.

Addison leaned back in the chair, "Ok, if you want my help fine, but you need to start talking so I can get you out of here." she pulled her tablet out of her purse, "who did you get into a fight with?" Addison peered up at him and gasped. The look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Andy, please tell me you didn't." he nodded. "Where is he?"

"The hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

Addison shook her head, "I just simply cannot believe you." She hissed, "What the hell were you…" she shook her head.

"Ok, so what was I suppose to do, just stand there and listen to him brag about how he'd taken you to that fuckin party, how he couldn't wait to find out 'what you had to offer'

Addison looked at him and gasped, "He said that?"

"Yeah, he did, and I busted his ass, and I'd do it again." Andy looked down at the floor and then back up at her, "I'm not gonna let him talk shit about you like that."

Addison pushed the chair back. "Well you had better hope he doesn't decide to press charges." She turned to him when she got to the door, "I will be right back."

Addison returned in about thirty minutes and slid a piece of paper across the table at him, "Sign this so we can get you home."

Andy climbed into her car and laid his head back against the seat. "Thanks Addison."

"No problem." She said backing out, "you want to go get your truck or do you want me to take you home?"

"Scotty and Axel picked it up."

Addison nodded. They rode in silence for a while and she finally looked over at him, "You are lucky that Edgar decided not to press charges." Andy nodded. "Its not that I don't appreciate you, standing up for me, but shit Andy, did you really have to put him in the damn Emergency Room."

"Sorry," He shrugged, "like I said, I wasn't putting up with that shit," he shifted in his seat. "You are a decent person Addison, and you deserve better."

"You hungry?" She looked over at him and he nodded. "So, you want me to take you home and cook something there, or do you want to go back to my house."

"Doesn't matter, I wouldn't mind taking a shower." He looked over at her, "if we can stop at my house, I can grab some clothes, then we can head to your house."

"Fine with me."

Addison pulled into his driveway and they got out. Andy opened the front door and was suddenly embarrassed. It was the first time Addison had ever been to his house, and it was a total wreck. He kicked a pile of clothes out of the way. "Sorry its such a mess."

"Its fine really."

"Well, I mean, your house is like always totally spotless."

"Just go grab your stuff ok."

Andy came back down the hall and they headed for Addison's house.

"You can go take a shower." she tossed her purse onto the couch, " I think you know where the spare bathroom is."

"Yeah," He smiled at her, "Hey do I owe you..."

Addison held her hands up and shook her head no, "Don't worry about it."

Andy stood in the shower, wondering just what the hell he was thinking putting Edgar Hansen in the ER. "That's no way to score any brownie points with Addison you dumb ass."

He turned the water off and reached for a towel, realizing that there were none in the bathroom. He yelled for Addison, who walked down the hall and absentmindedly flung the door open.

"OH MY GOSH!" She put her hand over her face and turned around. Andy couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"Did you need something?"

'Yeah, a towel." Addison reached into the linen closet and grabbed a towel and handed it to him, her back still facing him.

"Thanks."

Addison walked down the hall and sat down on the couch, not able to get the image of his naked body, his perfect naked body out of her mind. She blushed thinking about her eyes traveling south and...

"That feels a lot better." Andy came walking in the room. "Hey, I know you are worn out, so why don't I just call in Chinese Take out or Pizza or something."

"Fine with me."

Andy grabbed the phone and walked past her, the fact obvious that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Addison tried hard to act as if she was interested in the article she was reading, but couldn't help but peek over at him.

**Sig and Edgar**

"You sure you are allright?"

"Yeah, fine" Edgar said wincing.

"So, how many punches did you get in anyway?" Sig scoffed, "I thought I had taught you to fight better than that."

"I got in a few." Edgar grumbled, "Andy's a hell of a lot tougher than he looks."

"What the hell did you do to piss him off like that Edgar?"

Edgar just shook his head. Sig looked over at him and frowned, "Don't you dare tell me nothing. I know Andy better than that, you had to have done something to set him off, now what was it.'

"I was just telling the guys about Matt's party" Edgar shrugged, "guess I was bragging about it, talking about how I wouldn't mind screwing her and..."

"Dude are you fuckin stupid? Damn Edgar, no wonder you got your ass kicked, You don't talk about a lady like that." Sig gave his brother a disgusted look as he pulled into the driveway.

Sig unlocked the door and put his finger to his lips. "Be quiet, Asteria is asleep and Aurora probably is too."

Sig walked down the hall and sat down in the chair by the window, trying to undress as quietly as he could.

"Everything ok?" Aurora sat up and clicked the light on.

"Yeah." Sig walked over and kissed her, "Go back to sleep."

"How," She shifted in the bed, "I am beginning to wonder if this child will ever be born."

Sig smiled at her, "You are a trooper, it wont be long. What, we have about two more weeks?'

"Something like that" Aurora smiled, "You happy its a boy?"

"Yes." he eased into bed beside her.

"Is Edgar allright?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Sig, what in the world would cause Andy to do that?"

"Don't worry about it." He turned the light off and slid his arms around her, "Go back to sleep."

**Andy and Addison**

"Thanks man." Andy closed the door and sat the take out bag on the counter. Addison was at the kitchen table pouring over a case.

"Food's here."

"UMMMHMMM." she didn't even look up.

"You look hot as hell."

"UMMMHMMM" Addison turned a page and kept reading.

"And I would like to have sex with you."

"Yeah, ok fine, whatever you want."

"You sure about that?" Andy said stepping over, pulling her hair back and kissing her neck.

"Andy, what the hell..."

"I have your attention now." he pointed to the bags, "the food's here."

"Oh." she looked up at him and smiled, "thanks."

Andy sat down at the table and pulled the plastic fork out of the wrapper, "Must be some case."

"It is." Addison said stretching, "its a murder case. A 16 year old boy shot and killed his father."

"Wow" Andy looked up at her, "you get many of those?'

"Murder cases, yeah, but not like these."

They ate, and talked until it was late. Addison stretched and sat her file on the table in the corner.

"I am going to bed." she said yawning, "you can crash in one of the spare bedrooms if you want to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, its fine." Addison lowered her eyes to his crotch and then quickly looked back up, meeting his eyes.

Andy licked his lips. knowing exactly what she wanted, but he remembered what Jonathan had told him about letting her make the first move.

Addison could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She had wanted him, ever since she first laid eyes on him, and she knew he wanted the same thing.

"I... goodnight Andy." Addison said walking down the hall to her bedroom. She closed the door and quickly changed into a Victoria's Secret nightshirt and turned the bed down.

Andy stood outside her bedroom door, leaning against the wall. Whoever said relationships got easier as you got older didn't know what the hell they were talking about. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, and it flew open.


	12. Chapter 12

Addison flung the door open, determined to let Andy know that nothing was going to happen between the two of them. She gasped when she saw him standing there, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Oh," she almost jumped back, "Andy you startled me."

"Sorry, I was just going to ask you where an extra blanket was." Addison brushed past him and opened the door to the linen closet. She pointed to the top shelf.

"There are some extra blankets and quilts up there."

He gave her a good up and down glance, and nodded, "Thanks."

Addison walked back to her bedroom, leaving Andy in the hallway clutching her grandmothers old quilt. She looked back at him and smiled, "Night."

Andy laid down in the bed trying hard to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Addison was the perfect woman, in every sense of the word. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Shit I cant even lay here and try to go to sleep without getting a fuckin hard on." Andy turned on his side and looked up at the wall, illuminated by a full moon. There was a picture of Addison and Aurora that was taken at a beach somewhere, and she was in a skimpy bikini. "Fuck" He muttered and turned in the other direction. He couldn't sleep, and refused to lay there tossing and turning. He got up and walked to the living room, hoping she wouldn't mind him watching TV. He hit the button on the remote and was about to flip the channel when… there was Addison's face on CNN. A reporter was interviewing her about a case she was working on. Andy laid his head back against the couch and moaned. She was literally everywhere he looked.

Addison was about to doze off when she thought she heard someone talking. She got up and eased her bedroom door open and saw Andy sitting on the couch in the living room with his head back. She walked down the hall and sat down on the coffee table. "You ok?"

**Edgar**

Edgar laid in the spare bedroom of his brothers house and tried hard to go to sleep. The prescription meds they had given him at the hospital were not working, plus, he was thinking about Addison. He felt sure Andy had called her to bail him out, and he hoped she would be pissed enough at him for putting Edgar in the hospital that she would just leave him alone.

Aurora tapped on the door and eased it open. "You allright?"

Edgar looked over at her and nodded, "Are you suppose to be up?"

She eased down on the bed, "No, not really, but I had to use the bathroom, so I thought I would look in on you." she sighed, "What happened Edgar?"

"I don't know, running my smart ass mouth I guess." He looked over at her, "she's your sister, and you probably know her better than anyone." he looked down at the bed and then back up at Aurora, "do you think she's pissed enough to tell Andy to stay the hell away from her?"

"Knowing Addie, she's probably pissed with both of you." Aurora gave Edgar a look, "what made you think you had any right to say that kind of thing. What were you trying to accomplish?"

Edgar sighed. He felt like a damn teenage boy trying to get the head cheerleader to go to the prom with him. "I don't know, I guess I was trying to prove a point."

"Well, I think you did, and if my sister doesn't give you the time of day, well, you caused it."

Aurora stood up and walked back to the bedroom. Sig stirred and sat up.

"You ok?"

"Yes, just had to use the bathroom," She laid down on the bed, "Again."

Sig rubbed her arm, "You don't have long."

"I know, I just hate having to stay in this bed. Its not fair to you to have to take on all the household chores, taking care of Asteria, along with everything else you have to do."

"Well, Addison and Jagger have been good to step in and help." He sighed, "Speaking of Addison, I wonder if Edgar has fucked himself."

"Knowing my sister, I would say probably yes." she shook her head, "I just cannot understand why you men think you have to brag and tell stories about things, that either never happened, or didn't happen they way you claim they did."

"I don't brag." Sig smiled at her, "and if I do, I damn sure have something worth bragging about."

"Oh... you" she gasped when his hand slid under her nightgown, "ok, now you stop that Sig Hansen, you know we cannot do that right now."

"Well, they say its the best way to enduce labor."

"And just how would you know that?"

He shrugged, "I have crew members who have kids ,they talk."

"And it works." she looked over at him.

"Everytime."

Aurora sat up and slid her nightgown off. "If it means this baby will come on, I am willing to try just about anything."

"I like the way you think." Sig said easing her over on top of him.

**Addison and Andy**

"Hey," Andy looked up, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

He pointed to the TV, "Never thought I would see you on CNN."

Addison sat down beside him and sighed, "I will be so glad when that is over. I get tired of TV cameras up my butt."

Andy smiled. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, the baby will probably be here by then."

Andy nodded, "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know, really I haven't thought about it."

Addison remembered the office party, and how Dean, one of the attorneys in the firm she worked for had asked her to attend three times. He made Addison very uncomfortable, and she had thought about asking Edgar to go with her. In light of the present circumstances, there was no way in hell she was asking him.

"I was actually going to ask you, my office Christmas party is this coming up Thursday night, and well..." she looked over at him "can you go with me?"

"Sure" He smiled at her, "is it formal or?"

"No, if it was formal I damn sure wouldn't be going. Its at my bosses house, just jeans."

"Oh, ok."

Addison settled against the back of the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She looked over at Andy, who was fixed on the movie he was watching. Addison pulled the throw from the back of the couch and snuggled down closing her eyes.

**Aurora and Sig**

"You know, we need to think about names for this kid."

Aurora nodded, "I know, I don't know much about your culture." she looked over at him, "In my culture, we go by the first letter of the parents first name. My father's name is Alexander, and my mothers name is Anna( pronounced Annah) so, that is why mine and Addison's names both start with an A."

Sig shrugged and pulled her to his chest, "Well, we could name him Alexander I guess."

"My father would love that."

"Alexander it is."

**Addison and Andy**

Andy gently laid the remote on the table and sat back trying not to wake Addison up, who had fallen asleep on his chest. He pulled the other throw from behind his head and slid down further on the couch, wrapping his arms around her.

Addison woke up the next morning. She raised her head up and looked around, suddenly aware that Andy was on the couch with her. He yawned and smiled, sliding his arms around her. "Good Morning."

"Yeah," she winced, "I hate waking up with a stiff neck."

"Here," Andy sat up and started massaging her neck and shoulders, "That better?"

Addison nodded. "That feels good." She said almost moaning.

Andy gently rubbed her shoulders, and kissed her neck. Addison suddenly felt a wave of desire come over her, and turned around, straddling him on the couch. Andy pulled her down for a kiss, and slowly slid his hand under her night shirt.

"Fuck" Addison spat out when the phone rang.

"Hey Addie, its me" Sig looked over at Aurora, "we are on our way to the hospital, Aurora wanted me to call you."

Addison stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Is she ok"

Sig chucked, "Do you hear her?"

Addison laughed when she heard her sister let out a chain of swear words that would have made a sailor blush.

"What do you want me to do?'

"Well, I am pretty sure Aurora wants you up here."

"What about Syd?"

"She's with Edgar."

"Oh, I am not trying to be mean, but are you sure Edgar can handle her, I mean, with what happened?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Listen we are here, so I will see you in a while?"

"Yeah sure." Addison hung the phone up and turned to Andy, who was standing there with a hard on from hell. Addison tried to focus her eyes on his.

"Everything ok?" He gave her a concerned look.

Addison snapped back to reality and nodded, "Um, yeah, everything's fine. Aurora's in labor."

"Wow, so are you going to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Addison headed to the shower, "Could you do me a favor and call Jagger?"

"Sure." Addison turned back and walked over to him, giving him a long, slow kiss. "I'm sorry if I sent you mixed signals." she looked down at the floor and then back up at him, her huge brownish/green eyes tinted with lust, "I guess, I went through hell with my ex, and I just cant go through something like that again."

Andy smiled at her, "I understand, but I am not your ex, and I promise you, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen." he kissed her, "Now, go take a shower, you have a nephew to welcome to the world."


	13. Chapter 13

Addison opened the door and smiled. "Hey," she stepped out of the doorway, and Andy stepped in.

"You look, wow." He said smiling at her.

Addison closed the door. "You don't look too bad yourself." She eyed him up and down. He did look fine in his tight jeans. He slid his arms around her.

"You may just look way too good for me to take you anywhere."

Addison smiled and shook her head, "What time are we suppose to be at Jonathan's?" Addison pulled a gift out from under the tree.

"At six, but if we are a few minutes late, I'm sure it will be fine." Andy sat down on the couch, "How's Aurora doing?'

"Fine, she took the baby to the doctor yesterday, and he's growing like a little weed." Addison laughed, "I still cant believe how much he looks like Sig."

"Poor kid." Andy said.

"Could you help me a minute," she looked up at him, "I cant find Jagger's gift."

Addison was bent over, holding her hair back with one hand. Andy eyed her ass and almost groaned. He walked up behind her and slid his hand up her left butt cheek and then around to her waist.

"You are suppose to be helping me find Jagger's gift."

Andy lowered his head, "I will." He said kissing her.

"Andy," Addison wriggled away from him, "Stop that."

"Ok, but when do I get my Christmas present?" he said eyeing her ample bosom.

"Just help me find it" Addison looked at him and shook her head.

Andy pulled into his brothers driveway. He cut the truck off and looked over at Addison. "Looks like Edgar is here."

Addison nodded, "I know, Jagger told me he would be here." She got out and started up the driveway.

"You are ok with that?"

"Andy, if Edgar cant accept the fact that we are here together, that's not my problem."

Addison hugged Jagger when she answered the door, and handed her their gifts.

"Come on in." Jagger took their coats, "Andy, you can fix you two a drink if you want to."

Addison hugged her sister and eased little Alexander into her arms, "He's getting so big."

"I know," Aurora smiled. "Its hard to believe he's a month old already."

Andy sat the drinks on the mantle and took the baby from Addison. She made a face at him "Baby hog."

"He looks like a natural." Jagger said bumping Addison's arm.

"Don't get any ideas Auntie Jagger." Addison said sipping her drink.

"So, have you two?" Aurora looked at Jagger and motioned with her hands.

"Aurora!" Addison blushed, "I cannot believe you."

"Girl I cant believe you." Jagger shook her head, "I would be all over his fine ass."

**Edgar**

Edgar peered up from his spot on the couch at Addison. Damn she looked good, but then she always did. She turned her head and laughed at something Sig said, her green eyes twinkling. She met his gaze for a second, and then turned to talk to Norman. He sighed, thinking what a dumb ass he'd been for talking all that shit about her in the first place. He really didn't blame Andy for kicking the shit out of him. He stood up and walked over to Andy.

"Hey, I... could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," He turned and handed the baby back to Addison and walked outside behind Edgar. Addison met Jonathan's gaze and nodded toward the back door. Jonathan took Neal by one arm, and Sig by the other, and the three men walked to the door.

"I just wanted to tell you, well, I don't blame you for kicking my ass I deserved it." Edgar looked over at him, "Just make her happy, don't screw around on her."

"I wont, "Andy said shaking his head. Edgar stuck his hand out and Andy shook it

"So, were ok?"

"Yeah man, we're fine."

Edgar walked back inside and said something to Jagger before grabbing his coat and leaving.

Addison walked over to Andy, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Well, I didn't see you two throwing punches."

"Actually, he sort of, gave his blessing in a way."

Addison took the drink he offered her and smiled, "Well, that's good, I guess." she sipped the drink, "not that I need his permission."

"Well, thanks again Jagger." Addison said hugging her, "It was a blast as always."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Aurora hugged her sister. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Anytime is fine."

"You sure?"

"Maybe late afternoon." Aurora whispered in her ear. Addison shook her head, "you and Jagger need to stop that."

Sig walked up behind Aurora and slid his arms around her waist, "Stop what?"

"I will see you tomorrow." Addison said walking out the door behind Andy.

**Addison and Andy**

"You want something to drink?"

Andy sat down on the couch and shook his head no, "I have had enough food, and drinks to last me the rest of the night."

Addison hung her coat up on the rack by the door and sat down beside him, "So, what do you want to do?"

Andy looked over at her, and then leaned over, sliding his hand up her leg. "What do you think I want to do?"

Addison's breath caught in her throat. She stood up and slid out of the ivory sweater she was wearing and stepped out of her black jeans. Andy just looked at her, almost as if he could devour her. He stood up and pulled her to him, kissing her. Addison moaned when he trailed kisses down her neck.

The only light in the room were the flickering lights on the tree. Andy tossed his clothes into the corner, almost picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, but then decided he'd rather have her right there. Andy flicked her bra clasp, and then slid her panties down, kneeling in front of her.

"Damn baby," He almost growled, "you smell so good." He slid two fingers into her, licking her clit at the same time. Addison held onto his shoulders for dear life. Andy realized her knees were getting weak and slowly backed her to the couch. Addison cried out, bucking her hips as she climaxed.

"You ready?" Andy said, giving her a lustful look.

"Yeah," she nodded, and sucked in her breath as he slowly entered her. Andy took her on the most passionate ride she'd ever had in her life, Addison almost bursting into tears when it ended.

"Wow." Andy said breathless, easing onto the couch.

"Was I worth waiting for?"

"Oh yeah." he said smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas Andy."

He bent and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Addison.

**Hope ya'll liked it, and that everyone has a great Holiday Season. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Feliz Navidad. **


End file.
